


Before You Go

by Plentysaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Oliver, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver just wants one thing from Felicity before she goes home that evening. Just one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

There were only a few things that Oliver Queen missed from his life before the island. It wasn't the DUIs that he received nor the crashing his expensive cars, it wasn't the fact that everyone knew his name, that his reputation preceded him, because, lets face it, even after he returned, he still had that, just a new reputation for being the man who came back  
from the dead. 

One of the things that he missed was having a girlfriend, though, he never appreciated them for who they were, he still missed having someone to sleep with at night, to be able to kiss whenever he wanted to. 

He thought to himself that he had made a promise to leave the old Oliver Queen behind, to help Starling City from the monsters that were sucking the life out of it, becoming The Arrow instead, he had learnt early on that he couldn't be both, and that it was best to not let the people he loved in on his secret.  
Vowing to not let his personal life get in the way of his mission, he had tried to push all his love interests away, Sarah and Laurel, he tried avidly to maintain relationships for show, but he couldn't, it was just getting in the way. 

He was letting his guard down with Felicity, though, she had slowly invaded his mind, he had slowly started to fall in love with her, probably the quirks she had, the way she was always there, with no questions asked, how he had slowly started to realise that he would risk his life – and his identity for her, but it hadn't been him that had revealed his feelings for her, it was when Barry had come into their lives, how John Diggle had given him the warning words, he had been their eyes, knowing what the other was feeling, even if they wouldn't admit it to each other, or to themselves. 

Oliver sat on the medical table of the foundry, he had been on there multiple times, he had managed to come back from the dead, fight off Vertigo and the League of Assassins, however, that was easy compared to what was going on through his head right now. He was in a world of torment, his mind solely on the woman that was sitting opposite him, her eyes reeling over the computer screens, typing rapidly, searching for new leads.  
He sighed inwardly, she had a pen between her lips, just like the day they met, and if Oliver wasn't mistaken, Felicity was probably sucking on the same pen that she was that day in her small cubicle. Her hair was tied to one side, he could see she hadn't straightened it like she usually did, he didn't think she had slept properly, and Oliver thought that the reason might have been because of him. Her pink lips closed around the pen as she leant back in her chair, looking up at him and blushing as she realised that he was watching her. She somewhat wanted to roll her eyes at the fact he was shirtless. Again. Somehow, she had become accustom to seeing him like that, and she definitely had no complaints about it. Ever. 

Jumping off the table, he looked at her, it was a rare moment where Digg and Roy was at home, when they were alone in the Foundry, it had been a while since they had spent anytime alone together, Oliver began to realise that it was just after their talk in the hospital that they hadn't been alone, that Felicity had managed to keep Roy or Diggle by her side, and Oliver out in the field, but now, he had her all alone; he didn't know what to do with himself or her.  
“I think I'm going to head home,” Felicity said, standing up and adjusting the pencil skirt that hung against her hips, it had risen as she had sat down, and every time she moved back to take a rest break, it was moving higher and higher up her thighs. “Try and sleep,” she said, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. As she put them back on, Oliver was striding over to her slowly. 

“Before you go, I need you to do something for me,” he said softly, and watched her. He watched as she worried her lip with her teeth, looking up at him through the brightly  
coloured lenses and nodded, placing her hands on her hips and trying to avert her eyes from Oliver's rippling muscles.

“What is it, Oliver?” She asked, and Oliver just smiled, she was the one woman that he cared the most about, and yet she still never resigned into calling him 'Oli', something he was glad about. 

“Kiss me,” Oliver breathed, taking a step to close the space between them. 

“What? I... As much as I... Oliver, you...” Felicity frowned and watched him slowly, her face furrowed and she just looked at him confused. 

“Just, please, Felicity.” 

Felicity took a deep breath and pressed her lips against him, her arms wrapping around his biceps as his wrapped around her waist, one sliding up her back. She deepened the kiss and sighed against him as his strong arms pulled her into him more. He ran his tongue over her lips as she parted her mouth slowly, allowing him access. Their tongues battled for a few moments, Oliver let Felicity control the kiss, the passion and the tension that hung around them being fuelled in the kiss.  
Hesitantly, she pulled away as the need for air got the better of them, panting against Oliver, she rested their foreheads together. Oliver kept his eyes closed, he wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as he could.

“Why did you ask me...”

“I just needed it. Thank you,” Oliver sighed, stroking her cheek. Felicity nodded, pulling from his hold slowly, picking up her bag, a smile on her face. 

“Goodnight, Oliver,” she nodded and turned towards the stairs.

“Goodnight, Felicity,” he sighed, retreating to his bow, listening to her leave, hearing the faint sound of a sob fall from her lips. 

That was one part of the old Oliver Queen that he didn't miss: breaking hearts.


End file.
